familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aden Wilbert Shade (1900-1939)
}} Public Records **1910 Census - Alleghany Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #147/147 ***Harry N Shade, 34 PA, house carpenter ***Estella Shade, 32 PA, married 9 years, 1 of 1 child living ***Aden W Shade, 8 PA **1920 Census - Altoona Ward 6, Blair County, Pennsylvania #155/158 - 2922 10th Ave. ***Harry N Shade, 43 PA, wagon maker ***Estella Shade, 40 PA ***Wilbert Shade, 19 PA, crane operator for steam railway **1930 Census : **Logan Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #27/27 ***Harry N Shade, 53 PA, laborer **Altoona, Blair County, Pensylvania - #495, 506, 2922 4th Avenue ***Estella Shade, 50 PA, married at 22 ***Wilbert Shade, 29 PA, married at 21, bakery truck driver ***Mary Shade, 28 PA, married at 20 ***Janet Shade, 8 PA ***Wilbert Shade, 7 PA ***Bernice Shade, 5 PA ***Wanda Shade, 2 PA Notes *Named for his uncle Aden Wilbert Burns. *Altoona, PA: Altoona Mirror, issue of Saturday, 18 November 1939, p. 1, col. 3 (obit) & p. 14, col. 4 (funeral notice) SKULL FRACTURE CAUSE OF DEATH OF TRUCK DRIVER A fracture of the skull suffered in a fall on Nov. 9 resulted in the death of Aden Wilbert Shade, aged 39, of Hillside avenue and Fifty-eighth street last evening at 5.35 o'clock at the Altoona hospital where he was admitted following the fall. Mr. Shade was a truck driver employed by the Blair Ice and Coal company. On the afternoon of Nov. 9 he went to the Safety Tread Service station at Union and Sixth avenues to get some tires for his company. The tires were not ready and he was waiting about the place. It is not known just what did happen as he was lying on the floor, unconscious, when discovered. It is presumed that he stepped aside to allow a truck to enter the place and tripped over some obstruction and in falling struck his head against a concrete abutment on the driveway. Shade was taken to the hospital and he remained in a critical condition. He was a son of H. Ner Shade and Estella Burns Shade and was born at East Freedom on Aug. 3, 1900. He resided in Altoona and Duncansville most of his life. He was united in marriage with Mary Mutzabaugh, who survives, with the parents and seven children, Janet, Wilbert, Bernice, Wanda, Donald, Ronald and Jack, all at home. He attended church and Sunday school at the Twenty-eighth Street Church of the Brethren. Friends are being received at the home where the body may be viewed after 6 o'clock this evening. --------- SHADE--Funeral services for A. Wilbert Shade will be conducted Tuesday afternoon at 2.30 o'clock at the home at Hillside avenue and Fifty-eighth street, in charge of Rev. Glen E. Norris, pastor of the Twenty-eighth street Church of the Brethren. Interment in the Carson Valley cemetery. The body may be viewed at the home after 6 o'clock this evening. *MARY L. SHADE Mrs. Shade, 85, of 1899 Princeton Ave., Lawrenceville, N.J., formerly of Altoona, died Sunday, Dec. 28, 1986, in her home. She was born May 1, 1901, in Altoona, the daughter of Harvey and Cora (VanOrmer) Mutzabaugh, and married Aden Wilbert Shade, who died in 1939. Surviving are five children: Jack A., Wanda D. Dellaira and Donald K. of Lawrenceville, Ronald S. of Honey Brook and Wilbert D. of North Huntingdon; 18 grandchildren and 24 great-grandchildren. Also surviving are two sisters: Carrie Smith and Esther Neason of Altoona. Mrs. Shade was a member of the Altoona Bible Church. Friends will be received from 2 to 4 and 7 to 9 p.m. Thursday in the E. Merrill Smith Funeral Home, Broad Avenue. SHADE Services for Mary L. Shade, formerly of Altoona, will be held at 1 p.m. Friday in the E. Merrill Smith Funeral Home Inc., Broad Avenue, by Pastor Jon D. Bekemeyer. Interment in Carson Valley Cemetery. Friends will be received from 2 to 4 and 7 to 9 p.m. Thursday in the funeral home. She was preceded in death by two daughters, Janet Stell and Bernice Mulhern. Altoona Mirror, Altoona, Pa., December 31, 1986 Blair County Genealogical Society, BCGS Obituary Collection, vol. 30, p. 348, (1986) Links *Find A Grave - Aden Wilbert Shade *Find A Grave - Mary L Mutzabaugh Shade Contributors *William Allen Shade 01:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC)